Captive
by RomeoMustDie
Summary: **DO NOT READ IF UR A KLAROLINE STAN**What if Klaus fell for the youngest and most powerful witch of New Orleans? Klaus x Davina This fanfic starts off after Klaus visits Caroline in 5x11 on the vampire diaries. He returns to New Orleans and visits Davina the following night.
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfic starts off after Klaus visits Caroline in 5x11 on the vampire diaries. He returns to New Orleans and visits Davina the following night.**

* * *

><p><em>Contain Me<em>

He couldn't get her out of his mind. Night and day, day and night, this young witch occupied his thoughts even during the most inconvenient of times. Davina Claire was only sixteen years old, which made him ten years her senior in human years.

Niklaus Mikaelson was an immortal Original; the first living hybrid to ever walk the earth, and the most powerful amongst all his siblings. His return to New Orleans had only increased his lust for power, but all his agendas and back stabbing plans got thwarted as soon as he cast his eyes on that beautiful witch. Of course, she made him drop to the ground, cringing in pain upon their first meeting. But through time, Klaus was able to bring her titanium walls down little by little. She was beginning to trust him . . . or so he thought.

He was convinced that she was a virus infecting his system. Klaus sought to return to Mystic Falls and bed Caroline Forbes, in desperate attempt to shake off his inappropriate thoughts and growing obsession over Davina. But it was useless. As soon as he came back to New Orleans, all he wanted to do was see her again, to be close to her, even if he risked getting caught by Marcel.

It was a Friday night, and he knew that Marcel and his clan of vampires would be out and about in town, partying and drinking their fill of tourist blood. He had no idea where Rebekah was because she wasn't home, and Elijah planned to stay in and look after Hayley.

The Hybrid wasn't shaking off his responsibilities as a father to be, he always made sure that Hayley was comfortable and cared for. He just didn't love her, but his brother did, which is why he preferred to give them as much alone time as possible. At first the idea of Elijah loving up on his 'baby mama' bothered him, but once he met Davina, his attentions turned elsewhere.

It was nearly 9:30pm when Klaus entered the old church, walking up a flight of stairs that led to Davina's room. She had been hidden away in the attic for almost a year. Despite Marcel's attempts to make her as comfortable as possible, Klaus knew she felt like a jailed bird. His plan was to win her trust and get the most powerful witch of New Orleans to side with him so he could take back the city. He never thought his feelings for her would interfere with his personal vendetta.

"Davina," Klaus knocked on her door first and waited.

It took her a while to respond, but the door slowly opened on its own, and he stepped inside.

The attic was dimly lit, and he soon found Davina standing by the window in a short white dress, with the hem line resting right above her knees. He noticed her cleavage and quickly forced his eyes to move upwards to her youthful face. She was beautiful, glowing in fact. Davina's beauty was truly divine and she always took his breath away.

"What are you doing here?" she frowned, looking slightly confused by his unannounced visit. "Shouldn't you be out partying and terrorizing tourists like the other vampires tonight?"

Klaus took a step closer and placed his book bag down on her table. "That's Marcel's style, sweetheart. I have more sophisticated feeding rituals." His smile was wicked, but also alluring and sexy.

"Right," she responded, and opened the book bag, using her telekinetic powers. "What are those?"

Two dusty grey grimoires started to float towards her.

"—my mother's spell books. I figured they could be of use to you." He held his arm behind his back and attempted to close the space between them. The energy that was radiating off her was incredible. He could feel the electricity, and it only enticed him to get closer, like a daredevil testing his boundaries when he knew he should stop.

"Why are you giving them to me?" Davina seemed surprised by the generous gesture.

"Because it's what my brother should have done, instead of giving you only a page to practice. Now you have hundreds of pages to study and hone your skills."

She looked uncertain about whether to accept his 'gifts' or not, but Davina was powerful. She would be able to tell if he was truly a threat to her life, and his intentions appeared to be genuine.

"Have you been cooped up in here all day, love?"

"Yes. Per usual,"

"Marcel doesn't let you out? Not even on the weekends?"

"No."

It depressed her to even confirm her reality out loud.

Klaus watched her attentively, as she flipped through the pages of one of the grimoires and sat on her bed.

Her long wavy hair looked so silky and shiny, and her big blue eyes always held a haunting sense of pain and anguish, but Klaus knew the reason why. Marcel had told him about what happened to Davina during the harvest ritual the year before. There was still so much he wanted to know about her. He was fascinated by her unpredictability. In some ways, he felt like he met his match. She was like wild fire. There was no telling in which direction she would go and set ablaze.

"You look lovely tonight." He complimented her.

Davina shut the book and eyed him carefully. "You can leave now. You don't have to stay."

"And what if I want to stay?" Klaus sauntered over to her sketches and observed them thoughtfully.

"I can't imagine why you would . . ." she mumbled.

"Your technique is quite impressive. Have you taken any classes before?" he looked at her intently.

Davina shook her head and walked towards him.

"I just draw whenever I get the visions. They flash in my mind sometimes for fifteen minutes—long enough for me to get enough detail and shading done. I just don't know what the drawings mean yet."

He carefully inspected her pieces one by one. "You'll figure it out. You're clever like that."

Davina felt herself blush. In truth, her growing attraction towards the notorious hybrid was catching her off guard. She could think of a list of reasons as to why she shouldn't have feelings for Klaus. She had enough time on her hands to actually create that list in one of her journals.

_He's older than me_

_He's evil_

_He's only using me to overthrow Marcel_

_He's evil_

_He wants to dominate the world_

_He has no soul_

_He has no heart_

_Everyone he hurts is always collateral damage_

_He's a mass murderer_

_He hates witches_

_He kills witches_

_He's evil_

_. . He's __EVIL_

The list went on and on for pages, mostly just repeating the fact that Klaus was a manipulative evil man.

_I can't trust him, _Davina said to herself, and yet, she was slowly falling for his charms, and he wasn't even practicing magic.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Klaus asked, grinning at the sheer surprise on her face.

"You know I can't. Marcel wou—"

"_Marcel_ won't find out." He cut her off.

She remained hesitant. As much as she wanted to get out of that dingy old attic, she didn't want to risk getting caught by those murderous witches who she used to consider her family.

"I can't. I'm sorry."

"Why apologize? I sired Marcel. I guess you could say that I've always been a father figure to him. I'm sorry on his behalf. He shouldn't keep you locked up in here like some zoo animal."

"He doesn't," she tried to defend him. "Marcel cares about me. This attic is just the safest place for me right now." Davina walked back over to her bed and slumped down on the mattress. There was a beautiful white canopy hanging over her queen sized bed.

"What's wrong, love?"

She wasn't sure why he was being so sweet to her, but a part of her secretly liked the attention, more than she was willing to admit.

"It's nothing. You should go."

"Why are you pushing me away?"

"Why do you want to stay here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Klaus walked over to the bed and sat down next to the witch.

Davina's heart immediately started racing. His cologne smelled so good and intoxicating.

"I'm here because I want to be, and I can see that something is bothering you, so just tell me."

"What's the point?" she frowned. "There's nothing you can do about it."

"Well, I already offered to get you out of here."

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

She pondered her thoughts in silence for a moment, desperately trying to calm her erratic heart rate.

"I can hear your heart beat."

Davina was about to stand up, when Klaus grabbed her arm.

"Why won't you tell me what's making you sad?"

"Where do I even start? I'm sixteen years old, and I've never been to a party before, never been out on a date, or kissed a boy or had se—"

She was about to say that three letter word, but stopped herself, feeling embarrassed enough.

"Where is all this coming from?" Klaus asked.

"I feel lonely." Davina began to tear up.

In that moment, all he could feel was compassion, and he badly wanted to comfort her. So he pulled her in his arms and held her.

"You're not alone, Davina." Klaus murmured in her ear.

"I don't understand why you're being so nice to me," she sniffled.

"I don't understand it either."

She finally pulled back a bit and met his soft turquoise eyes. "Marcel warned me that you were dangerous."

"Not towards you," he reached out and caressed the side of her face.

Something was happening inside of her. The attraction she felt towards Klaus was unbearable. She steeled herself before saying, "Kiss me."

He wanted nothing more than to do just that, but something held him back.

"Davina, we . . . I'm older than you."

"Are you saying I'm too young for you?"

"I'm saying, I'm too old for you." He dropped his hand from her face, and looked at her with utmost sincerity.

"It's because of that blonde, isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The one you had sex with in the woods."

Klaus looked shocked. "Have you been poking around inside my head?"

"Yes."

"Why in the bloody hell would you do that?"

"Because I don't trust you," a tear spilled down her cheek.

The Hybrid cursed under his breath and stood up, looking distressed. "She didn't mean anything to me."

"You don't owe me an explanation." Davina replied while trying to tend to her crushed feelings.

"I do."

"No, you don't! Just leave!"

The lights started to flicker.

"I only slept with her so I could get you out of my head! You know perfectly well why I come here almost every night!" he was frantic now. "I want something I can't have, and it's driving me bloody mad!"

"What are you saying, Klaus?" Davina stood up, wiping her tears away.

He couldn't find the words to answer her, nor did he want to. In that moment, all he wanted to do was make her feel everything he felt about her. So he marched right up, pulled her forward until his lips collided with hers.

His kiss was explosive, as passion soon took over, consuming them both. Davina put up no struggle, snaking her arms around his neck and moaning against his lips. He kissed her with hunger, need, and desire. All those long weeks of sexual tension between them was far too much.

She felt like fireworks were exploding in her chest, as he kissed her deep and sensually, dominating her lips with confidence and massaging the tip of her tongue with his.

The Hybrid managed to get her down on the bed, supporting his weight above her between her legs as they kissed. She could feel the evidence of his arousal rubbing against her, and it only turned her on even more. Davina didn't want him to stop, when suddenly she saw Marcel in her head. He was entering the church.

"Klaus, Marcel's here!" she broke the kiss and stared into his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: drop me a review if you want more!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Contain Me_

Music In Chapter:

Synthetic Epiphany Feat CoMa- Perpetuate

* * *

><p><em>Abandonment. It was something I had grown accustomed to in all my centuries of immortality. My cursed existence has been plagued from the moment "mother dearest" turned me and my siblings into the monsters that we were. My brother and sister have stayed by my side no matter how wretchedly I have treated them. Family has always been important to me, and yet, I cannot help but feel that my desire to possess the family portrait I had always envisioned has done nothing but hinder me from achieving precisely that. In the eyes of not only my siblings, but to all, I am simply a monster; incapable of forgiveness, incapable of placing the man in front of the beast. <em>

_If a villain was all I was ever to be, then a villain was the part I had decided to play. Reclaiming my fallen city was a challenge at first, but Marcellus eventually fell into line and knew his rightful place. I am King of New Orleans, king of all vampires, and Alpha of all werewolves. Power was not something that was thrust upon me, it was earned. Although, I do admit my selfish ways, my soul is not entirely abominable. There is yet hope for a sinner like me. I have an immortal lifetime to spend undoing the damage. Now that the French Quarter faces threats every corner, my priorities have shifted. _

"I didn't think I'd ever find _you_ in a place like this." Davina Claire stood by the entrance of the church that was bathed in candlelight.

Klaus was sitting in a middle pew, looking as if he were in silent prayer. He had heard her approaching, but had decided to stay still. The young witch's boots clicked behind her as she walked up the altar.

A year had gone by since he had made her acquaintance, and although the former foes had passionately hated each other for the longest while, the line between love and hate was very thin. Klaus had saved her life last night, and his selfless act alone was a complete game changer when it came to Davina's hidden feelings for the Hybrid. There had always been a fiery passion they were both guilty of denying.

What a difference a year had made. Not only did Davina look more like a young, desirable woman, but she had matured from being that frightened little girl in the attic. Living with Cami was the best decision above all other offers that were made to her. She didn't want to live with the notorious Mikaelson family, and she didn't want to impose on Marcel's life and stay with him. Cami was like an older sister to her, and so, staying with her was beneficial for both of them.

"Elijah told me you would be here." Davina sat down next to Klaus, feeling the air shift between them, and it was all because of his presence.

"What do you want from me, love?" He asked in a low, husky voice. Klaus sounded tired, and his face only betrayed his feelings inside; exhaustion and cloaked confusion. He didn't want to admit to himself that he held a torch for the young witch.

"I never got the chance to thank you … for saving my life last night."

"No thanks are necessary," he said while staring straight ahead. "Consider us even now."

Davina anxiously bit her lip. She didn't just want to get up out of there and go back to pretending to hate Klaus. She had dared to hope that he would have taken her desire to find him as a sign that she wanted him. "Do you often do your deep thinking inside church walls?"

Those turquoise eyes finally fixed their gaze on her. "I live inside my head 24/7, Davina. You can't imagine what that is like for a man like me—sorry—_blood sucking hybrid. _I forgot that I don't quite qualify as a man in your eyes."

A perpetual frown wrinkled her forehead. "Why do you have to act like a dick when I'm just trying to be polite!"

His grin was sardonic. "Well, you've shown your bloody gratitude. Now, do me the kindness of escorting yourself far, _far_ away from me, little girl."

Her bottom lip trembled as she stood up and turned around. But as soon as she did, she spun her body right back. "You don't get to tell me what to do—and I'm not a little girl!"

His eyes cascaded down her desirably body. Davina was wearing a knee length, white dress and black ankle boots with a denim jacket. That jacket immediately came flying off her as soon as she sat astride his lap, took his face in her hands and kissed him hard.

It was all animal instincts now. Her slender fingers reached for his belt, unfastening it so that she could quickly pull out his throbbing shaft. He felt large in her hand, pulsing, and achingly ready for entry as she stroked and teased him.

Klaus groaned against her lips, tugging her dress down her shoulders so that her white bra was visible. He momentarily broke their kiss, massaged her breasts out of their garment, and sucked on her hardened peaks. Davina's deep blue eyes were drenched in lust and heat. She gasped when she felt him enter, slowly penetrating her until he was completely inside.

She never took her eyes off his while she breathlessly began to ride him slow, but deep.

Klaus kissed her passionately, tracing her hourglass figure and tugging at her dress whenever he was close to release. He cursed under his breath the faster she sped up. What they were doing in such a holy place was sacrilegious, but neither of them cared. The church could have been burning down and they still would have been fucking each other's brains out.

The sounds of their pleasurable moans echoed louder. Davina hung her head back, holding onto the Klaus's shirt collar for support as he moved her hips back and forth.

The Hybrid suddenly opened his eyes and realized that he was no longer in a church, but chained up inside a torch lit dungeon. His wrists were bound to the granite wall behind him and blood was running down his nostrils and ears.

Esther paced around her son, smiling in the most sinister way.

"You wretched, vile woman!" Klaus bellowed in anger. "Release me, you bloody witch!"

"Now I know who holds your heart."

"Stay out my head!"

Everything had been a hallucination, a web of lies that Esther had woven inside his mind. Klaus's encounter with Davina in the attic, their kiss… the church… their passionate lovemaking… all of it was fake. None of it had been real, even though it had felt that way.

"You are sick, mother!"

"Not as sick as you, my precious son. All I want to do is liberate you from the monster you have become. And now, I have just the right leverage to make you comply."

A look of horror washed over his face. "… What have you done with her?"

Esther grinned, laughing in the shrillest way. "Davina is somewhere safe—for now."

"I demand that you free me at once!"

"Or what?" she scoffed. "You'll throw a temper tantrum and dagger me? That won't work with me, Niklaus."

"If you so much as touch a hair on her head, I _will _have your head on a pike! And I'll proudly parade around all of New Orleans with it!"

"Learned a thing or two from _Vlad the Impaler?_" Esther mocked.

"You will pay for your crimes against me and my siblings."

"The only crime I am guilty of committing, is creating the vampire race," she said with contempt. Esther took a few steps closer to him with confidence. "Elijah won't be here to save you this time. No one will come to your rescue."


	3. Chapter 3

Review from Guest:

**I wish you would fucking update this shit**

To Guest:

I wish you would realize that I have a fucking life. The next time you post a review for an author, consider communicating yourself politely instead of sounding like a snotty, rude, brat.

Cheers! :D

P.s. sorry for the false chapter post, guys, but I cannot privately respond back to reviewers who write under a guest account instead of their actual fanfic ID. This leaves me no other choice but to respond through a chapter post.

If anyone is curious to know, I'm a fulltime university student, which means I hardly have any time to dedicate to fanfic writing when I am in school. Although I would love to delve back into my world of imagination, the pressures of taking a full academic course load makes it impossible. Hopefully by spring I will have more time to write. Thank you to those who understand and don't rudely pester me to post new content.


End file.
